Aphrodite's Daughter Apollo's Love Adopted
by ncc98
Summary: I have offically adopted this story from  Mitsuchan325
1. Love Child's Fall

**Aphrodite's Daughter, Apollo's love.**

**A/N. I have officially adopted this story from "Mitsuchan325" and I plan on continuing it. Please no hateful comments, but I do appreciate constructive criticism to help make me a better writer, I am also adding all the chapters from before so people don't get confused. I may change a few things around in the story to fit my own since of style, but I hope you enjoy(: **

Prologue

My name is Lillian Miller, just call me Lilly. About two years ago I was a very happy person, I was considered one of the prettiest girls in my school, I had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. My dad always says that I look exactly like my mother. But I wouldn't know since I've never met her. I also see monsters, big, hairy, disgusting, evil looking monsters. They would sometimes chase me home, but when I would tell my father he would get nervous and say I was seeing things, but I knew he was lying.

My happiness changed one day when I was walking home from school, a monster found me and I ran from it, I ran as fast as possible away from that thing, I didn't want anything to do with it. As I turned a corner, finally loosing it, I ran into a man, he was about 6'2 and I felt like afraid, he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him into an alley way,


	2. Claimed

**Chapter 2 (Claimed)**

**This is an adopted story, in my own sense of style. Please no haters!**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

**Lilly's POV**

I was running through the streets of Manhattan, I had been running like that for a while now trying not to get caught by the creature behind me. It was big and frightening just like the one I had run away from a year and a half ago, I had managed to escape from the monster but found myself in an even more horrifying situation.

I didn't even know why this thing would want me, ever since the incident I had started to dye my blonde hair black and went for clothes with a darker demeanor. I stayed away from people, especially men.

I turned the upcoming corner, hoping for escape but only finding a fence right in my way of escape. As I turned my head to look at the evil thing that was chasing me it swung an arm at me, slamming my body into the wall. I felt the blood trickle from my mouth, tasting the bittersweet copper flavor on my tongue.

I didn't know what to do; I felt my body go limp, hardly able to move. At that moment I saw a flash of gold light slide in front of my face, followed by a flash of silver.

"Ha! Perfect aim; hit that manticore right between the eyes!" I heard a voice, it was a boy's voice, memories of that horrible night flooding back in, I tensed up and looked to see who it was.

"You only distracted it dear brother, I'm the one who killed it." Said another voice it was a girl's voice, maybe twelve or thirteen. As I opened my eyes the boy was coming over, he was tall blonde and handsome to any other girl, but to me he only struck fear into my heart.

"Hey, you took at pretty big fall." He said as he came closer. My guess at the time was that he was going to try to carry me out, and help me, but I wouldn't even notice, all I knew was that a guy was coming over to me, and he was going to touch me.

"Stay away, from me." I said my voice trembling with fear. All of the memories came back full force, the man, and the way he dragged me to a secluded place where no one would find him with me, or hear my screams for help as he touched me.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" I screamed his eyes looked confused, of course they would be though; he knew nothing of my pain.

"Well if you don't want my help, Artemis she's all yours, maiden girls are your department anyway." He said pulling out an I-pod as the girl looked at me with sympathetic eyes, as if she knew what was going on.

"Apollo, this girl is not in my "Department" as you say it is I am not her patron any longer." She said looking at him. By this time I figured they were siblings.

"What do you mean?" He said looking confused, and then his eyes widened looking from me to Artemis. "Are you serious, she doesn't even look seventeen, wow kids grow up fast these days don't they." He said while he looked at me in what seemed like disappointment. I didn't know what he was talking about, and then I noticed the names, Apollo? Artemis? Where had I heard those names before?

"Brother, she didn't loose it that way; it was taken from her forcefully. She had no consent in the matter." Artemis said with a straight face as the color drained from Apollo's.

Wait Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers in Greek mythology, Apollo was the god of prophecy's and music, and Artemis the Goddess of the hunt, and all maidens. At that moment I knew they had to be it, killing the monster, with arrows no less. They had to be the gods, and worst of all, they knew exactly why I had been afraid of Apollo now, they knew why Artemis was no longer my patron.

Because a year and a half ago I was raped by someone, causing a fear in men, and a fear of getting to close to people, because they may find out my secret.

I broke out in tears, I never wanted anyone to know, hell my own father didn't know, and I didn't have a mother around to care any bit about me. But as my tears hit the ground a bight soft light surrounded me. It was the shape of a heart, and it felt loving and warm, it made me feel safe.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Apollo as if something amazing had happened.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"You've been claimed my dear, you are half-blood, a daughter of Aphrodite. Hmm, no wonder she sent us to help you, I thought it was another one of her stupid love tragedies." Said Artemis, apparently she didn't like my, wait, MOTHER!

"What do you mean I'm a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked. I'd never known my mother, dad had said she died after I was born; he said I looked so much like her.

"She means the Greek Goddess Aphrodite is you mom, got that?" said Apollo, saying it as if I were stupid. "And this is confirmed by the fact that she just claimed you. That heart around you right now is how she claims her children. You're one of them." Apollo said. I took this all in a little too quickly though, because next thing I knew, I was out cold.


	3. Discovered

**Chapter 3 (Discovered)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Please no flames, thanks :)**

I woke up to find myself in a bed, I didn't know where I was and the place didn't seem familiar. I got out of the bed hoping that I may find answers but all I found was the floor as my legs gave way.

"Ouch. That hurt." I said wondering when I had been hit by a wrecking ball, just then the contents of last night flooded back into my mind. Artemis, Apollo, the monster, and of course finding out my mother was a Greek goddess.

As I tried to get up the door opened to reveal Artemis, Apollo, and another man I didn't know, wait, scratch that, men don't have hooves and tails, this guy was a centaur!

"Well it seems that you are up Miss Miller. Welcome to camp Half- Blood." The Centaur said. I was at a shock for words, but I wanted to know where I was.

"Excuse me but what's camp Half- Blood?" I asked curiously. I thought about the Centaur, for one thing wanting to know his name, and wanting to know more about this "Camp" as they called it.

"Camp Half- Blood is a place where demigods, I am Chiron by the way, I guess you could call me a counselor, like you, train to become heroes. It is one of the only places a demigod child can be safe. And also a demigod is a child between a god or goddess and a human. You see the Greek Gods are still alive my dear Lilly and they move with western civilization. Right now Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building." He stated all of this with a straight face, I had to believe him.

"Why don't we get you settled into Aphrodite's cabin, Silena will take over from here." He said as a very perky looking blonde came up, probably expecting a blonde overly happy sister and instead getting a sister that looked more like a vampire, than a love type of gal.

"Hi I'm Silena; I guess you're my sister huh." She said seeming way to overly happy. I can tell we'll be great friends." She told me taking my hands. And in them, I felt truth and understanding, just like when my mother had claimed me.

"Thank you very much. Wait! What about my dad he must be worried sick about me." I said looking at Chiron.

"Your father has been informed of your presence here. He will see you at the end of the summer, unless you wish to become a year rounder." He said, huh, it kind of figures my dad didn't tell me, he had always said that things come when it is time for them. So I held no grudge against my father for not telling me.

As Silena and I left the cabin I saw two people, a girl about maybe a year or two younger than me **(A/N she's seventeen.)** she had long blonde hair and storm gray eyes, she was pretty and kinda small, she seemed kind. Next to the girl was a guy about her age, shaggy black hair and deep sea green eyes, the two of them seemed to be having an argument over something, and that's probably what most were looking at, but me, I was looking at the string between the two of them. The string I was looking at was deep red, and seemed to surge with power, it connected the two of them. It connected their souls to one another. I didn't know it at the time, but what I was seeing was the loves link. It appeared when the two that are meant for each other. Growing and becoming stronger, the stronger the love grows. And from what I saw from the two fighting, they had a very, very strong bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I slept in Aphrodite's cabin with all of my brothers and sisters. I thought when I went to sleep I would feel comfort, but that night I had a dream, a dream that had not had for months.

I was running down an alley way trying to escape a monster, it was a little before sunset, as I turned the corner I bumped into a man, he was tall ad powerful. He grabbed my wrists and covered my mouth before the thought to scream passed my mind. I tried to fight back but, he was too strong. He dragged me to an alley way and….

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. I was crying and all I could see was that mans evil smile as he laughed at my pain.

"Lilly, are you okay?" said a frantic Silena as the rest of the cabin crowded around me. My head started to hurt. Too many people, too many voices, I had to leave.

"I'm fine just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled holding my head in my hands, as the tears poured out. "Just get away from me!" I screamed, wanting them to go away. I ran out of the cabin into the woods, not caring what I would find, I kept running until I reached a large tree and sat next to it crying. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Poor child, you must feel so afraid." Said a voice, and as I looked up I saw a beautiful woman. She had hair as black as a raven's feather and was wearing dark jeans and a black sweater two sizes to big. But on her it looked really good.

"Who are you?" I asked wiping away the tears, wondering if she may have been my mother.

"Why, my dear I am you great, great grandmother. The Goddess of Night personified. Nyx." She said to me with smiling eyes.


	4. Mixed Blood

**Chapter 4 (Mixed Blood)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson… blah blah blah**

**Please no haters, enjoy(:**

The thoughts were racing through my head, trying to remind me who Nyx was. Of course one thing, she was a goddess, that was given, and apparently she was my double great grandma.

"Wait! You're my grandmother?" I asked her trying to get the story straight. All she did was smile and grab my hand, bringing me to a nearby river.

"Yes and I have now marked you as mine dear one. You will now have two patrons, love and night." She said pointing at the water. All I could do was stare, because the way Nyx had marked me was amazing, a crescent mark on my forehead in a light shade of blue, with two swirling lines going down around my eyes like a mask, to make a type of moon shape.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed touching the marks around my eyes. I looked at her trying to think of a way to thank her, but all she did was open her arms. I hugged her tightly in thanks for claiming me, I also sent up a silent prayer to my mother who had claimed me the night Apollo and Artemis.

"The marks will stay with you, seen by everyone here at camp Half-Blood, but the mist will obscure it to the mortals outside of this camp, you may receive a few strange looks for the marks, but some will know what it means. Chiron will know what this means and you will still stay in Aphrodite's cabin since she is your mother." She said, giving me a sly look.

"I understand that grandmother; I can call you grandmother, right?" I asked her I asked her since she was young enough to be my older sister, maybe my mother, hardly my great, great grandmother.

"Of course dear one." She said giving me a smile. "Now if you will excuse me a certain polar opposite of mine is coming, and well let's just say we class when around each other. I love you young child, and remember; only we can defeat our fears." She said, as she faded into the night.

"Lilly, where are you?" I heard a male voice shout, it scared me so I climbed the nearby tree, hiding in its branches, not realizing that there would be a sleeping nyad who would not be very happy that I was planning on spending some quality time with her at three a.m.

"Hey!" Yelled the nyad as I screamed, falling out of the tree and into the arms of a certain male sun god.

Being in Apollo's arms made me one thing; uncomfortable. I tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't loosen his hold, all he did was look at me, most likely staring at the new marks on my face. Now I understood what Nyx meant by "didn't go so well" he was the god of sun, and she was the goddess of night. See the clash there?

"Those markings, where did you get them?" he told me, his grip on my body getting tighter, more aggressive.

"I receive them from my great, great grandmother, the goddess Nyx, night's personification." I told him in a weak voice. Hoping and praying to my two patrons, that I would not die.


	5. Marks of the Night

Chapter 5 (Marks of the Night)

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson…

Enjoy(:

"What?" he asked staring at me with what I deemed as shock and a hint of disgust. I once again tried to wiggle out of his arms, he was a guy, and guys made me very uncomfortable, with good reason. But his grip kept getting tighter and tighter, and started to feel more and more painful.

"Apollo, please let go of me." I said tears forming in my eyes from the pain. "You're hurting me, let me go!" I screamed at him, I didn't know how he would take it, burning me to a crisp or shunning me from his help, but he did neither of these things, he snapped out of his daze and actually let me go. I rubbed were he had held me, I knew there were going to be bruises there in about a day or so.

"Why didn't you let me go? You were really hurting me you know!" I told him in a stern voice, I wanted to know why he had gripped so tightly. Was it because of my grandmother being the personification of night, and him being the sun god? I mean, if he had a beef with Nyx, why take it out on me?

"Its nothing, I just didn't expect it, I mean, Nyx and I don't get along that well, I mean she's night and I'm the sun, kind of a clash there, don't you think?" He told me looking seriously sorry for hurting me, but I still had questions. I pegged him to go on with his story. "Well, it's just that, when I saw those markings it seemed like a joke, I knew it was how Nyx would claim her children but I never expected her to do it to you. I didn't expect Nyx to be in your lineage." He told me, now I understood; he was just shocked is all. I knew that he didn't mean to hurt me. He was probably just in deep thought not even knowing I was there.

"Well I forgive you for that." I told him as I sat back down to the tree were I had just had a conversation with my grandma.

"Why did you run out of your cabin anyway? I was just coming around to make sure the camp was safe and I see half of the Aphrodite cabin out looking for you, so I went into the woods hoping you weren't eaten by any of the monsters out here, and yes there are monsters." He said with a smirk as my eyes widened. I thought back to the memory masquerading as a nightmare, thinking about how scared I was that night, and how I wish it had never happened, as I burst into sobs.

"Hey what's wrong? Did I say something wrong I mean if I did you can just say so." He said probably thinking the tears were his doing.

"A nightmare, a nightmare about what happened to me last year." I said feeling more hot tears roll down my face. "It felt so real, I just couldn't handle it… and there were… so many people… so many voices… I couldn't take it. The… images… they kept on coming back… in… I had to get out." I told him, sobbing into my hands, as I felt arms come around me. I tensed up.

"It's okay, he can't come here. No mortal can unless they're invited in, and I don't think anyone will invite him." He told me as I looked up. He looked at me with concern, and he held me there for a while, I realized, he was a guy but I felt safe with him. I could be around Apollo, and not be afraid of him.

About an hour or so later he had to leave, dawn was coming and he did have a job. So I went back to my cabin, receiving hugs from my fellow siblings and having to tell them everything was fine. Then Silena pulled me off to the side so we could talk more privately while everyone else went to sleep.

"Lilly, is everything okay? The way I saw you act tonight; did you have a nightmare or something?" She asked, genially wanting to know why I had been so scared.

"It's kinda personal Silena, so I really don't want the other campers to know." I told her rubbing the sides of my arms.

"Listen okay; everyone needs someone to talk to, I'll be yours. Honestly, I want to know what's wrong, Lilly." She said holding my hand. The tears rolled down my face, I knew I would need someone to talk to so why not my own sister?

"Last year I was coming home from school, a monster came up and attacked me, I ran as fast as I could and ducked into an alley. I bumped into a man there." I said, voice quivering, as she told me to go on. "He… he gr-grabbed me… and he... he took me… somewhere and… he… he…" I couldn't even finish the sentence but Silena understood, with a look of horror on her face she hugged me and I cried, I cried a lot that night.

"Hey, I wanted to know what those marks are, seems like no one else noticed, probably to tired." She giggled at the last part; I smiled a little wiping away my tears. "They were a gift from my great, great grandmother, Nyx." I told her, her jaw dropped when I said the name, and all I could do was laugh.

"The goddess Nyx is you grandmother!" She said in a persistent whisper, still in shock at the news. At least she wouldn't leave bruises like Apollo.

"Yes apparently, but I'm staying in Aphrodite cabin since Aphrodite is my mother." I told her, and then a thought popped into my head.

"Silena, how will everyone in the camp react to my double lineage? I mean what if that's a bad thing, and it won't be that easy to hide with my mark." I said feeling worried of being shunned, it had been that way after the rape, and no one even knew what happened, I didn't want them to for one thing, but I had just started to feel accepted again, I didn't want to loose that.

"Don't worry, everyone will actually be a little jealous, I mean double lineage is kinda rare, except for when half-bloods get married, but that a different story. And even if they seem to react badly to it, just be yourself, people here warm up fast. Oh and concerning the mark, I for one think it looks fabulous on you, everyone will want one as well." She told me giggling, as we walked back up to our cabin.


	6. Skills

Chapter 6 (Skills)

Disclaimer- you know…

**Enjoy(:**

I woke up late the next morning, got up and dressed and looked in the mirror. The marks Nyx had given me were still there. I traced the light blue lines on my face and smiled, it wasn't a dream. I walked to the dining pavilion and sat next to Silena, trying to avoid the stares I was getting from everyone, obviously looking at the marks on my face. And then Chiron got up and pulled me to the side and asked, "Were in Hades did you get those marks? They are only given to the children of Nyx." He told me still in shock.

"Nyx did give me these Chiron, she claimed me, I'm her great, great granddaughter." I said looking into his eyes, he seemed distraught about something, I need you to come with me to consult the oracle." He told me pulling me to the big house.

Oracle, I thought, what was the oracle? As we went into the big house Chiron led me up the stairs into a room filled with a lot of weird stuff. I touched what looked like an old shield, and it fell and clattered to the floor, not one of my most brilliant moments. As I turned around I saw what looked like a mummy, but it was dressed as a... hippie?

As I stared something green started to come out of its mouth, freaking me the hell out for one thing, and making me fall flat on my butt. Then I listened, the oracle (I had pretty much figured out by then that must be it.) told me something, a sort of rhyme.

_Nights love shall fight a fear_

_Along with one she will soon call dear_

_A battle ahead for a doubles power_

_Were one will spend their last mortal hours_

And with that I was in a room with a mummy again, thinking, "what the hell?" as I walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did the Oracle say?" he asked as I came down the stairs, he seemed to really want to know.I repeated what the Oracle said and he seemed to think hard on it.

"Chiron!" shouted a voice from the distance; it was the boy I had seen earlier that week. The girl, who he was connected to, was not far behind him.

"Ah Percy, Annabeth, your here, I would like for you to meet Lillian Miller, Daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love, and kin to Nyx goddess of night." He said as their jaws dropped, well Percy's anyways, Annabeth obviously knew what the marks meant.

"Two lineages like that is pretty rare, I mean usually half-bloods marry other half bloods, then the blood should have dwindled, usually the Gods don't take interest in those children, except for the usual high grandma high grandpa visit. Nyx must have taken a liking to you. And with your mother being a goddess, her powers should be a bit more predominant, you'll probably have better fighting skills than most of your siblings." Annabeth said, smiling a little. I knew what she was talking about, I saw my siblings at sword practice and archery, warriors they were not.

"I guess I'll have to see about that one." I said, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up to practice range ready to start my training, I saw some of the kids from the other cabins sparing, getting ready for the big war I had heard about. I wondered if I really would be good with weapons like Annabeth had thought, well, only one way to find out.

I headed up to the armory and looked around, looking at each of the weapons, I grabbed a bow and arrow, starting towards the targets and some of the other kids stared at me as I got ready to shoot. I felt a certain power go through as I shot the arrow. I hit straight, a perfect bull's eye, I tried again, another bull's eye, arrow after arrow I hit perfectly, and all the other kids could do was stare, jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked them, I mean come on, were Aphrodite kids that bad at fighting? A kid from Dionysus cabin came up to me, I think his name was Pollux.

"How did you do that, I've only seen Apollo kids with that good of accuracy!" He shouted, amazed. I didn't know either, shooting arrows just felt right. May be it was Nyx, giving me a blessing of good archery.

"It could be my great, great grandmother Nyx's doing, I mean; she could be a good archer. Her influence could do this right?" I said, again jaws dropped, all I wanted to do was close them all. It was very rude to stare.

"How could you have figured that all out, you've only been here, what, five days?" Pollux said, wondering.

Okay, here's the thing. I have always been good at figuring things out, it wasn't all that hard, just take the clues add them up and you have the answer. That's how I figured it out about Apollo and Artemis so quickly, hello you have two kids who are shooting glowing arrows at a monster that probably weighs two tons, not to hard to figure out! Then with Chiron saying all the stuff about the camp, I had already met two of the gods. It wasn't goanna be too hard to handle that the camp for half-bloods was real.

"I'm a very good guesser." I told him as I went back to the armory to put back the bow and arrow, after that I went for a walk in the woods, not really knowing what I would find, or caring, I just wanted some time on my own to think, I deserved that much right?


	7. Fallen

Chapter 7 (Fallen)

Disclaimer- I do not own P.J.!

**Enjoy(:**

While I walked through the woods I felt some peace, it was quiet and pretty nice, I could have spent hours out here, I kept walking deeper into the forest until I tripped over the root of a tree, yes i'm clumsy sometimes, surprised I haven't severely hurt myself yet.

I looked up to the tree were the root was, I noticed something, a plaque maybe, it looked like it was made of celestial bronze, I have already learned a lot about what celestial bronze is and all that good stuff from Silena's boyfriend Charlie Beckondorf.** (AN, I really hope I spelled his last name right.) **I looked closer and saw that it was a plaque, and it had a name and inscription on it in Ancient Greek, so I knew it had to be one of the campers. It read…

In memorial to Lee Fletcher

Son of Apollo

Good Hero and Good Friend

He will be missed most dearly

As I read it I wondered what had happened, why did this kid die?

"How did you die Lee Fletcher?" I asked myself, not really expecting to get an answer from anyone.

"He was killed in a battle about six months ago, he was a brave young man, I was proud to be his father." Said a voice I knew, when I turned around I saw that it was Apollo. He stepped closer to the memorial for his lost son and looked at it with what seemed to be grief for his son's loss, and pride for what his son had done.

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?" asked curious to the fact that he always seemed to be around.

"Well your mother actually sent me; she wanted me to give you something." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "She said she was very sorry that she couldn't give it to you in person, but Hera and Zeus are having problems with their marriage and Aphrodite is trying to make sure they don't destroy upper east Manhattan by giving them marriage counseling." He said laughing. "Imagine, the goddess of marriage needing marriage counseling, that's rich." He said still laughing. "That's why I never got married, didn't want to have to deal with having to go through counseling because I knew I would have and affair, and my wife would get pissed." Then he pulled out the gift from my mother.

The gift was a bracelet made from celestial bronze and had a bow and arrow engraved into it, Apollo handed it to me and I just stared at it, it was really lovely but I didn't know what to do with it.

"Put it on." Apollo told me with knowing eyes, maybe he would know what I had to do with it. "Now, act as if your drawing a bow." He old me, and I just gave him a wtf look, what did he mean act like I was drawing a bow, I would look like a pretty big idiot.

"Just do it okay, trust me, you won't look stupid, you'll actually think it's pretty cool." He said giving me a goofy grin, all I could do was smirk at him, he was kinda cute, and even though he was a guy, I felt pretty safe, maybe it was because he had saved me, and that he had a type of god aura to him.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I will look like an idiot." So I closed my eyes and acted as if to pull my bow, reluctantly I felt a bow in my hand and when I opened my eyes, I saw one in front of me. The bow looked like it was made if dark redwood, and the arrow of celestial bronze. I just stood there dumbstruck, but when I shot the arrow it hit a tree father away straight in the middle of the trunk.

"See, I told you it was gunna be cool." He said to me, still grinning like an idiot. All I could do was stare at the bracelet, then the arrow in the trunk, and last but not least Apollo.

"That is so cool! How does this work, and how did my mom know a bow and arrow? I just figured out I was good at it about 2 hours ago!" I said in shock, my mom was watching me, and she had given me this gift, I was so thankful. Silena told me that Aphrodite kept up with us as good as she could but it was kinda hard since she was a goddess. I felt really happy that she had given me this, so happy I started to cry.

"Hey! Why are you crying I thought you would be happy?" Apollo said in a bit of shock

"I am happy, I've know who my mother is, I met my great, great grandmother, and they both gave me these wonderful gifts," I said pointing to the marks on my face from Nyx, and the bracelet from my mother, "It's the first time I've been really happy since the attack." I told him, tears still rolling down my face.

"That's good, I thought you were sad." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You should get back to camp; they'll be worried about you pretty soon." He said to me smiling. So I started to walk away, but then I remembered my prophecy, I knew that Apollo was the god of prophecy's, so maybe he could help me understand mine.

"Lord Apollo," I said turning around to face him, thankful he hadn't left yet, "I got a prophecy from The Oracle today, since you're the god of prophecy's I figured you could help me understand it." As I told him this his face fell a little, what was wrong, had I said something?

"The Oracle gave you a prophecy? I should have heard it when she did though." He said a little disturbed, what was wrong?

"You should get going like I said; I'll talk to Chiron about it." He said still giving me a smile, but I knew he was worried.

"All right, see you around." I said turning around as I walked away, behind me I felt a glow but I knew not to look back, it was Apollo's true form and I knew I would die if I looked, anyone but a god would.


End file.
